she is not you
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Freddie and Carly kiss before she left to Italy, but they didn't knew somebody was watching them. Now that Freddie realized how he really loves he would have to convoked her that she doesn't like the other one because is not her... blah blah blah ] ( summaries are not my strength . one-shoot or i don't now yet...


**First of all I just can tolerate icarly ending and now especially with creddie but well thank God fanfic exist. But what really happened after Freddie said we are clear was a mystery for the past 24 hours until now. (I know I need this for my poor heart to be living again ={)**

**Sam P.O.V**

My heart is just breaking right now, I feel like fainting while hiding behind the curtains of the icarly studio. Why? very simple I was watching the nub fixing his tech shit in the cart after our last icarly emission.

I was actually staring at him behind the curtain.. what he told me earlier made me realized that I haven't forgot him at all; even when I fought the urge to pull him away from my heart he just didn't leave and now I was seriously thinking at his comment, but he never finished.

I was about to interrupt him to find out what he meant when I saw my best friend, my sister getting into the room. He didn't saw her at first, but then they started to talk, all of the sudden she touch his hand and got near him, so near that I felt the feeling of pulling her away but I was frozen in my spot. I saw it with my own eyes how they got so close and how he put his hand on her waist and how they kiss.

They kiss…. my friend, my best friend that is actually like a sister to me she kissed the man I love the only person I have always love. Three seconds or probably less were enough to feel my heart breaking into hundred pieces and turning into dust. I saw them there for a minute they look confused or I don't know what it was but then when they were leaving, Freddie put up his hands cheering…. That simple gesture made my heart brake into million pieces I thought it was not possible but, I guess I was wrong. I stood there not believing what I saw; not wanting to believe that I lost him forever. I started to feel my eyes watery and quickly close my eyes and took the tears with my sleeve.

Carly was leaving to Italy today ...she was leaving and her being away will make my heart heal, but I know I will leave too. I cant see the nub knowing that he just trick me in the morning.

Who he thinks he is to play with momma!

-Arrg he needs to be more man for him to be able to treat me like shit- I said out loud- Im too much for him, and I will show him that he shouldn't have play with a Puckett!

I put my hands into a fist and promise myself that this was going to be the last day I think about him because he just die, and I will move to California anyways. I decided to pretend that I didn't saw anything to see if they tell me, and as quickly as the air I stormed out of the studio and went to the kitchen.

On the way down I spotted Gibby he saw me with a sad look, the girl that he loves is moving away, but what he doesn't know is that both of the brunettes just betray us, and it was not fair. I got to the last stair and Gibby hugged me so tight that I was losing my air. With the years he has become like a second brother, because Spencer is my first brother in this crazy family.

-Well... Carly is leaving guys- I heard the dork's voice behind me, Gibby finish his hug and I went to seat on the kitchen counter. Freddie was watching me at the same time that was watching Carly, & that make feel bad.

After the goodbyes and she leaving to the airport, I went upstairs to find the three guys sitting on the couch like zombies, I decided that was the last day in that house; even when I love Spencer I cant come near Freddie anymore so this is my goodbye too.

-Spence, can I talk to you for a minute? - I asked. The three of them looked at me confused, then Spencer nodded.

-But not here, can we talk somewhere in private? Ohh Gibby can I talk to you after I talk to Spencer – I ask again.

-Sure thing Sammy- he said making Freddie look at him weirdly. But come on Gibby is like my brother & I could let him call me like that at least for one day right?

-Thanks gibs- I said smiling.

-Lets got to my room- Spencer said getting up from the couch and making his way to his room quietly.

-Why it has to be in private in His room?- Freddork asked concerned

-its not your problem ok – I said before closing the door.

-What happen Sam?- Spencer asked

-Spence I don't know how to say this, but I guess fast is better… I'm leaving tomorrow to California, I already graduate and I need a different life and make myself useful….

-No Sam you cant go, not when I already lost my lil sis, I cant afford to loose another one in less than a day- he said sadly

-Sorry Spence but I need to do this trip I need..

-Need to forget Freddie?- he asked

-Wait what? No I just..

_Don't lie to me Sam, I am like your older brother you can't lie to me …well not that much. But I know that the reason is him right?

-(thinking if I should said the truth, at the end I gave in) Yes it is part of it.

-Sam you don't need to leave in order for you to forget him, just find someone that could make you happy.

-That's the problem Shay. Every guy that I see cant match with him, he is an idiot but its my idiot, and even when I hate him I cant stop thinking about him..

-Did he do anything to you? – he asked

-Why do think that?- I said not wanting to tell him what I just saw a half an hour ago.

-Because you are a Puckett and nothing scares you away..

-Im not scare I just want to try something new. I will leave tomorrow and I will call you to tell you where I will leave etc.

-No way I'm taking you, if you are going to leave I want to make sure you really go to California. I want to have my last moments with my blonde sister…

-ok ok – then I said smiling and hugging him.

-Ok so lets go, we still have more spaghetti tacos- he said

-mmm im starving –I smiled at him

In the living room Gibby was seating watching tv while Freddie was walking from side to side. Probably he was missing his Carly, the friend that betray me I just wanted to hit, punch, kill, hug and kiss him all of it at the same time but I managed to control myself.

-Ok ready to talk – Gibby said

-Yes- I answered indicating him to go upstairs

-Sam just hurry up after we eat we will go out kk- Spencer said.

-Yup, thanks Spence- I said while walking up with a really calm Gibby.

-Gibs Im leaving tomorrow to California and I just want to tell you that I wil miss you a lot and that you have been one of the greatest persons in my life. You're basically like a brother to me…

-Aww Sam you are like my sister and I love you so much. Im sad that you are leaving but I guess there is nothing I could do to stop you right?

-Right, I will come to visit you and Spencer…

-I believe you Sammy- he said hugging me and starting to cry.

We broke apart when we heard someone clearing his throat in the door.

-Gibs Spencer is playing with your head, you may want to rescue it before he sells it- Freddie said

-kk…. Omg my head! Don't worry head I am coming to the rescue- he said while storming out of the door, leaving me with the dork.

-So what is happening?- he said

-huh?

-I said what is happening? Why are you all mysterious and…

-Its not your business so stop ok, go see your mother I think you need a thick bath- I said furious... I wanted to kill him.

-I am not going anywhere until we talk.

-I don't want to talk to you. We have nothing to talk about.

-Yes we do. We need to talk about what I ask you early today.

-Hypocrite, cynic, asshole, many other synonyms appeared in my head to describe him in that moment; but all I could muster was cheater.

-What did you just call me? – he said

-Cheater, asshole, liar! You want more because I have a long list of epithets that could describe you 100% Fredward Benson.

-What did I do this time for you to call me that?

AAHHHHHH this is ridiculous he kiss Carly, he cheered that up and then comes with his stupid yet beautiful face to ask me what did he do? OMG where did I left my butter sock?

-Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. .ummm what did you do in order for me to behave this way?( I ask sarcastically) Jeez I don't…. why you don't ask yourself that question?

-I have nothing that could have make you mad..

-Ohh really – I said part of me was mad and the other part was remembering the kiss which made me wanna cry in that moment, but I needed to hold it at least one more minute.

-Yess!

-Well then is probably the way I have always call you- I said rolling my eyes

-Sam! Just tell me what's wrong?

-You know I really miss Carly, I feel so bad she is like my SISTER- I said stretching the word so that he will see what I mean- and I will always remember her as the crazy girl that is always looking for a date- I said he is such a jerk he knows what he does, yet he pretends it didn't happen.

-Yeah she was always crazy looking for dates and most of the guys wanted to date her.

-Even YOU wanted to date her! – I said

-Yeah well that was long time ago- he said shrugging.

-Freddie-I said

-Yes.. – he responded while I made myself closer to him. He started to stare at my eyes, but I was avoiding his gaze before I get hypnotized.

-What is it Sam…- he didn't finish talking... I gave him the hardest punch in his face in the history of punches. Even my butter sock would have been proud off. I am girl but I am not a girly one, I'm not going to waste my time slapping faces, when punches are better.

He grabbed his face with his hand and looked at me with an assassin look I just smile part of my pain seemed to increased because I hit the nub I love.

"_Holy chizz I hate being in love, but I'm still breaking his ribs!" _I thought.

-What was that for? I can't believe you just did that to me? Seriously Sam? -he said

-Ahhh poor baby, be happy that Im not breaking your ribs…-I said while starting to walk towards the door but he grabbed my arms and pushed me until I hit the wall near the seat that Spencer made (the car seat).

-Let -go- of- me!-I screamed

-No! until you tell me why? You hit me?

-Freddie, do you really want me to tell you? You don't remembered yourself? Come on it has been less than an hour in this room? – I said my heart couldn't take it anymore I was hurt and I needed to leave.

-What? Nothing happened her…- he started but then he froze. I try to escape from his grip, but I couldn't.

-Sam did you saw…..

-Yes, I saw it. My two friends. Well my ex-best friend/sister and my ex-boyfriend/ ex-friend kissing.

-Ex?

-Yes! Ex don't think I will be that stupid to continued to consider you my friends when you have giving me only pain and both of you betray me- I said.

-Sam let me explain this is not what it seems …

-I don't need your lame explanations, dork!what I saw it was more than enough thank you very much… but hey don't worry I don't give a chizz if you two are dating and everything..

-I need to tell you what really happened.. she kiss me and well I respond to the kiss because…

-No need nub. I know that she has always been the love of your life! It is normal for you to kiss her…

-NO! its not like that- he said while putting his body against mine, but smart boy kept his sensitive zone away from my knee.

-No need for explanations, Im not asking for them. The reason why I hit you was because you guys broke the best friend promise that's all. I don't care if you two date, get marry, have kids, die I don't give a chizz….

-Sam I don't love her!_ he whispered

-hahaha que te lo crea tu abuela (let your grandma believe that)- I said.

-Why are you telling me that in Spanish?

-Is to make you see that I don't care who you love, And to prove you that I also now more things than what you think I know... you know another taco car can pass through you and I will not care?

-Sam please listen to me I don't love her, but When she was really close to me I realized that I needed to figure it out if I really don't have her in my heart…

-cut the chizz man, I DON'T CARE!

-You should care because…

-Because you cheered like a dumb cheerleader after the kiss (no offense to cheerleaders, just thought that she will said that={)

-Its because I finally can said that I don't like her and I will never be able to love her again.

-Ahh poor dork… now let me go before I punch you again and believe me I would not leave a single teeth in its place- I threatened him

-Im not scared Princess Puckett!

-Don't call me like that ever in your life- I said. I needed to leave those words broke me down I remembered how happy we were together and how everything was just a game to him.

- I will call you like that because you are my princess.

-I'm not! Let me go Freddork in this instant or… - I didn't finished threatening him because I was taken away by his lips on mine. I really miss them, I was addicted to them, I was giving myself into the kiss when I remember that he kissed Carly and bit his lower lip until blood came out.

-Oh GOD! – he said breaking the kiss- Why Sam?

-I don't want to have your nub germs in me after..

-After Carlys? Sam please understand I don't love Carly, she kiss me, I was the idiot that responded and cheered the kiss but only because I realized I love only one person…. You! – he said still in top of me.

-I don't believe you and even if I do.. I don't care..

-Why Sam you don't love anymore? You don't want to go back together?

-Jerk!you ask me that early today and then kiss her. Ok she kiss you but you saw what she was doing why didn't you stop her!?

-Because I needed to know my true feelings, Sam but I realize that she is not you. She would never be like you none of the girls will be like my blonde headed demon! She is my friend but she didn't mean a thing to me. You're my only love and I'm sorry for wasting all this time being an idiot and an asshole, but my entire heart and soul have one owner and is Sam Puckett!

Second time I'm frozen I don't want to believe him, but then again his look shows me that he is sincere, that he is saying the truth…

-I don't know if I should believe that..

-Please Sam believe me.. I LOVE YOU only you I'm sorry if I took a long time but I swear I will make it up to you every single day. If you take me back I promise you I will never be an idiot, I will leave all my tech stuff..

-I will accept if you stop being an idiot but you can't stop being a tech dork that's your nature- I said after two long minutes of thinking. I believe him. He told me the truth, but my eyes will have that image for a few days, so I just need to rest. – I need to go home..

-I will take you- he said finally pulling apart from me.

-no need I have my motorcycle- I said

-What? How?- he ask

-Spencer gave it to me- I answer

-Why? Do you still have a crush on him? It there something between you two? – he said sounding really jealous.

-jezz I don't know yet- I said playfully – Bye- I walk out of the room and made it to the kitchen

-Sam come the tacos are waiting for you- Spencer said- Tomorrow we are leaving at 10 am ok.

-yep- I said while putting half of the taco in my mouth.

-I will miss you Sammy- Gibby said.

-Me too gibbs- I said while putting an arm around his shoulder.

-Why will you miss her Gibbs?- Freddie asked He got here so fast.

Ups I forgot, well yeah I believe what he said but that doesn't mean that I forgive him.

He has to do something abnormal to get my love back. I love him yes! but that doesn't mean I will be behind him to get his love nooo Sam Puckett doesn't do that.

-Ohh because she doesn't want to do a replica of her head and if she wants to go to the bathroom my head will miss her- he said. That is that is the most stupid lie I have heard but Freddie is gullible anyways.

-ohh ok- he said – Bye guys my mom is calling me . Sam think about it ok? – he said.

-Think about what? Spencer and Gibby asked as soon as he closed the door.

-He said that he loves me and if I want to go back with him…

-And?- Spencer said

-I don't know yet I need to go to California at least for a week to think about it.- I said

-SO you are not permanently leaving us?- both asked happily

-Probably not- I said smiling

-yeeeeeeeeeeeey – spencer said while jumping from the seat and dancing with Gibby, I would have joined them if I wasn't eating.

The next day Spencer and me where in the L.A airport. I figure it out that I need it more than a week to think about the whole Freddie thing so I decided to stay there for a month. I was waiting for my friends that I met when I first came here. I was going to stay in Jade's house for a month. Jade and Beck were so different yet, they were together for such a long time that made me wonder that me and Freddie could try again. We spotted them eating in a bench and hugged them.

Two weeks after I was starting to miss my friends especially him. Spencer left two days after we got here and the rest of the time has being great but not knowing about them worries me a lot. Jade told me to go to the mall with her after 3pm and it was 2:30pm so I stopped cooking and took a shower, and by three of clock I was ready to go. I realized I had a missed call from her and saw a text message. In the text she tells me to met her in the mall because her car tired got messed up and she was near the mall already. So I got my keys and got out of the door. I didn't locket. I was frozen for what I saw.

A beautiful path of flowers in the floor that was coming from outside all the way to the door. I turn around locked the door and followed the path; probably Beck made this for Jade even when Im not girly and chizz this is nice. Well OMG I'm getting girly emotions like Carly ewww.

Outside the path there were more roses, and in the middle white petals that formed one name "Sam" my name? I got near and saw a little box. I bend down and picket up. I was about to opened when I felt a presence behind me so I turned around.

-What are you doing here?

-I couldn't resist the idea of not having you and even when the guys didn't wanted to tell me were where you, Gibby kind of talk with his head and said something about Jade- he said smiling

-AHHHH Gibby – I said

-Sam why did you left me without knowing about you? I was really worry I couldn't believe that I almost lost you for a mistake. I'm really sorry. Forgive me please.- he said while putting himself on his knees.

-Freddie get up. Don't make this! It's so embarrassing.- I said looking everywhere.

-I don't care Sam everything is worth it for you. Im sorry that it took me a long time to realize that.

And that's when the stupid love touch my heart. He was looking at me with his beautiful eyes showing me how much he loves me. Being sincere. We are all humans and make mistakes and I know he loves me the same way that I love him. So the bomb exploded….

-Well it's better late than never- I said. As soon as my words left my mouth he kiss my hand. I felt like being in a play playing Romeo & Juliet. "Hopefully nobody sees me like this" I thought while smiling because it wasn't so bad.

-Sam would you take me back? Can I have the honor to be your boyfriend once again? – He said

I look at him before answering; but I already knew the answer he has been the only guy I have ever love and he is showing me that he loves me too And that both of us deserved to try again. Mostly I said yes because I cant imagine myself without him…

-Yes Freddie I accept to be your girlfriend again – I said. He then opened the box and I saw a beautiful ring it was with my favorite color stone. Brown in a shape of a star. I couldn't help but to smile.

-This is my promise. I promise you that I will always make you happy. And that I will always love you. And later on we can even get marry because I don't think of letting you go again, Princess Puckett- he said while putting me the ring in my wedding finger.

-I promise you the same, and I know you will kept your promise because if you don't momma can kick your ass- I said smiling.

-Yes princess- he said.

We stared in each others eyes and the next thing I remember is that we were kissing softly, yet full of love . I was addicted to his lips but I was more addicted to his love.

-I love you, Sam you are the only one in my life. There is no one more than you.

-I love you too Freddie- I said while kissing him again.

And yes we forgot to go to the mall, but hey I had my love back and Im pretty sure Jade was with Beck anyway…..= ]

**So that's it for today I should have done my homework but I was depressed so I needed this soo badly lol ** I love Freddie and even when is Dan's fault that the creddie kiss happened hope is the last one that dies, and what is not shown on camera doesn't meant it didn't happen like seddie after the credits =] see ya folks. Peace out! n_n`


End file.
